The Mystery Girl
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Luffy has asked Hancock to come with him on a voyage. The Pirate Empress of course, thought of it to be their honeymoon. But she was mistaken yet again when it comes to the current Pirate King. Hey Hancock, I want you to meet someone. Who is it Luffy? She asks while blushing very much like a schoolgirl. A girl. A... Girl! A mystery girl, shishishishi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! Welcome to my story! This is just a what if story that I can't get off of my mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 1: Prologue.

#TMG#

"Snake Princess? Snake Princess, Snake Princess!" Someone had pulled her out of her day dream.

"Yes, what is it?" She asks while finally returning to reality.

When she looked up, she saw granny Nyon looming over her. Hancock is on her bed, it is a queen sized bed with a pink canopy. Her curtains have a grassy green background and yellow flower designs on it. It is covering her huge window by her bed. Her bed covers, pillowcases and sheets are in light pink with white clouds on them. She had closed the curtains to block the warm sunlight that's trying to get in her room as if cheering her up. Hancock had unceremoniously flapped down on her bed and she surrounded herself with fluffy pillows to wallow in her own misery.

"Haven't you been depressed enough? How long are you gonna wallow in your self-pity?" Granny Nyon asked her while giving her a disapproving frown.

"And what do you care?" She snapped at the old woman. She is not in the mood to argue with this old towed right now, she wishes that she'd just leave her alone.

"Is that all you're going to say to me!? After i took the time to come here!" The elder woman screeched in retaliation.

"And just who in their right mind will be happy to see you? You old ugly thing? You're not beautiful like me! I don't have the time to entertain your nonsense granny Nyon; you better just leave before i decide to throw you out of the window again!" She threatens the woman. Then she tried to ignore her and just hid her pretty face on her pillows. She doesn't want to think about anything right now, she just want to be alone.

"So you don't want to hear news about Monkey D. Luffy?" The elder woman asked with a knowing smirk.

As if saying the magic words, Hancock's face quickly lit up. She emerged from her mountain of wonderful pillows and stared at granny Nyon with interest. She has her full attention now. "Well? What's about my Luffy?" She inquired impatiently.

"He is about to leave for a journey, is he not? But I'm guessing that you already know that." It was not a question but a statement from the former empress.

"Is that all you're going to say to me? I think you should just leave! Right. Now." She told the other woman angrily. She doesn't need people reminding her about it, she already knows that painful truth. That's why she wanted to be alone, she doesn't want to think about that and she refuse to be seen as weak. She tried to forget but she just can't help herself! Now, Hancock just wants to sink into her depression.

"So this is it then?" Granny Nyon said mockingly. "How about you visit him and confront him about how you really feel if that's what's weighing heavily on your mind. It's better to tell him. At least he knows." The former empress told her. She smirks smugly. "Oh no, could it be that you're giving up that easily?" She taunted the younger woman.

As soon as she heard those words, something burned inside her. She grabbed granny Nyon by the scruff of her neck and swiftly through her out of the window. "How many times do I have to tell you, you miserable old hag? Luffy and i are engaged! He is my future husband and i will not tolerate such insolence from you!" She screamed at the foolish woman. As soon as she got her breathing under control, she thought about what granny Nyon had said to her.

_'Are you giving up that easily?'_

Hancock let-out a sigh. It's not like her to be depressed when thinking about her beloved, but this case is different.

*Flashback*

Amazon Lily is in a frenzy, everyone is excited, but no one is happier and more excited than the empress of said island Boa Hancock. She's directing the chefs in her kitchen, every meat that they have is ordered to be cooked immediately. The reason for this is sitting quite comfortably in the palace's head table. Their special visitor is none other than the infamous and newly crowned Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy.

"Wow, thank you for the food Hancock!" Luffy exclaimed then he started to inhale the food around him.

"Oh, umm... I'm glad you like them Luffy." She said while staring anywhere but the said pirate.

He had shown up without warning, he's not even with his crew. It's just him, not that she's complaining of course. She was so shocked and happy when she heard that the women guarding the palace spotted him on the shore. Her heart almost exploded from excitement. She quickly jumped down from her thrown and ran to the kitchen. She knows that the first thing that he'll look for is food so she has to prepare the most delicious for him. Her beloved deserves nothing but the best!

"All of you let us cook for Luffy!" She rallied the women there.

"As you wish Snake Princess!" They all chorus. Then endless activities followed.

_While cooking, something crossed her mind. 'Why did Luffy come here?'_

Oh, he is here. Alone... Alone... Maybe he has come here to make me his wife? The thought caused her knees to give out and her heart to pound so hard in her chest. Oh my, this is too much!

"Snake Princess, Monkey D. Luffy is here to see you." She heard someone say near her so she instantly gathered her wits and stepped out to greet him. And that is how she got here right now. She's passing him plates after plates of freshly cooked meat of every kind while blushing madly like a schoolgirl.

"Hey Hancock, I want to ask you something." Luffy said after swallowing an impossible amount of food.

"What is it Luffy?" She asked shyly.

"Do you want to go on an adventure with me?" He asked her with large curious eyes.

Hancock almost dropped the plate that she's passing to him, good thing Luffy caught it. "Hey Hancock, are you okay? Your face is red." He inquired.

"Uhh... I-I'm okay Luffy." She managed to utter. In her state right now, it's a miracle that she's able to give him a response. Her poor knees are trembling, her hands are shaking, her heart is hammering so hard in her chest and her face is overheating. Luffy had asked her to go on an adventure with him! Really, her darling is too much! He came here alone just to pick her up to go to their honeymoon? Oh, what would she do? What should she bring? Where would he take her? It doesn't matter anyway, as long as he's with her, she'll go to the ends of the Earth! "S-Sure Luffy. I'll go wherever you want me to." She answered his earlier question breathlessly.

"Oh yeah, that's great! I know that she'll love to meet you!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh, I'll be happy to..." She started to say but quickly realized what her beloved had said. "Wait, what did you say Luffy?" Hancock but all shouted.

'_She? Another girl?'_

"Are they your friends Nami and Robin?" She asks forcing to calm herself and trying in vain to quell the murderous aura that she's emitting.

"Nuh, it's not them." He answered her, still oblivious to her distress. "Hmmm, oh, I want you to meet her! But, she'll tell me to take you to her too. Hmm, I guess its fine." He added as an afterthought.

_'A girl? Luffy has another girl! A girl that he wants her to meet?'_

"I'm sure she'll like you. Shishishishi!" He told her smiling widely.

"W-Who is she Luffy?" Hancock manages to ask but dreading the answer.

"His eyes sparkled with mischief and he pulled down his hat to lightly cover his face. Then when he looked up, he gave her a mysterious smile and said. "She's a mystery girl!"

*End flashback*

Well, granny Nyon is right, there's no use to be depress about it. If he wants her to meet that girl, she'll do just that! She'll get to know her alright, and that girl will wish she hadn't. Boa Hancock will make sure of it! She won't give up! She is the only girl qualified to be the pirate king's wife and she'll prove it!

"Mystery girl, let's meet soon." Hancock said with a determine look on her gorgeous face.

#TMG#

A/N: so, do you know who the mystery girl is? :D If you do, shhhh... Please leave a review and watch out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the next chapter. Thank you to Monkey D Rodriguez for giving me ideas. Happy reading!

Warning: Characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Straw hats.

#TMG#

Boa Hancock is anxious. Normally, she will not think too much about it, but this day is different. Today is the day! This day is the day that Luffy promised her.

Her beloved had asked her to accompany him on an adventure weeks before. She was thrilled of course! But when he told her that he's taking her with him because he wants her to meet another woman, her mood had change somewhat dramatically. Now, the pirate empress doesn't know what to feel. She's happy and angry at the same time! Hancock is ecstatic that Luffy wants her to come with him to an adventure. She feels like her heart is about to explode from happiness! There are hundred butterflies in her stomach and her face is one solid blush.

Yet, she is angry. She desperately wants to tear that mystery girl to bits! Hancock can't help but to wonder who this mystery girl of Luffy's is.

_'Why does he want me to meet her?' She thought furiously to herself._

_'Oh no! Could it be that he wants her to be there on their wedding?'_

The food that she's cooking almost burned because Hancock is not paying attention. She is again lost in her thoughts about her beloved.

"Big sister, you need to put yourself together!" Her sister Mary encourage.

"Right big sister, remember it's for Luffy!" Her other sister Sonya added.

The said empress came to her senses in time and she tried to save the food. She then decided to find out more of that mystery girl. And the best way for Luffy to do or say something is to give him food. That is why she is preparing all of this. She'll know who that girl is, she'll know why Luffy wanted them to meet and she'll make sure that Luffy chooses her! So she'll cook all the meat she can get her hands on to ensure her victory.

"Snake princess, we see a boat, it has the Straw Hat's flag on it. It is Luffy!" One of the women said.

After hearing that, Hancock and her sisters quickly rushed to meet them. When they got to the harbor, they only saw Jinbei.

"Jinbei, Where's Luffy?" Hancock asked disappointedly.

"Oh, you see Hancock..." The fishman said awkwardly.

"Well?" The woman asked impatiently.

"Uhh..." He tried again.

"I don't have the time to-..." The pirate empress didn't get to finish her sentence however, for a rubbery arm had reached her. The said arm rap around her waist multiple times and she got only a split second to shriek before she flu towards the owner of the stretched limb.

Hancock felt she's being lift into thin air; the speed of her flight caused her to choke on oxygen. When the empress landed, she feels like her legs are jelly and her head is spinning so fast, she can't keep track of it. She'd closed her eyes to stop her world from moving and to get her Barings back. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands steadied her.

"Oops, sorry about that Hancock, shishishishi. Are you okay?" A bubbly voice asked her.

Hancock's breath hitch and her face heated up to form a healthy blush. For it is the voice of her darling Monkey D Luffy.

"Uhh... Umm... I'm okay L-Luffy." She managed to utter.

"Oh, good! Shishishishi." Luffy said happily.

"And what do you think you're doing?" An orange haired girl asked enraged. Then, the said girl smack Luffy on the head.

"Ouch Nami!" Luffy said clutching his head.

"I told you not to do that!" The girl Nami screeched. When she's about to hit him again, slender hands intercept her fist. It was the pirate empress Boa Hancock herself. The expression on her face is livid, her pupils are dilated and her mouth is twisted in a fearsome snarl.

"And what. Do you think. You are doing to my Luffy?" She asked the insolent woman, her murderous intent palpable in the air.

Shock is on Nami's face, but before she could answer, Luffy intervene.

"Oh, Hancock she's Nami, my navigator. She's my friend." He told her calmly, as if hitting the captain is a normal occurrence for him.

Luffy's words are what all it took for the woman to release the younger girl. And she started to blush heavily like a schoolgirl. "Oh, okay Luffy." Hancock said meekly.

Nami just blinked. "So... Is she it?" She asked turning her attention to her captain.

"Yup! We just came here to pick-up Hancock." He answered her, picking his nose.

"Good, I don't want to deal with Sanji when he finds out about this, we're out of time as it is. It's your entire fault that we are behind schedule!" Nami said annoyed.

"Shishishishi, sorry!" Luffy said. But they all know that he didn't mean it.

"So, you're the friend that Luffy wants to join us in this journey huh?" Nami then turned her full attention to their guest. She still couldn't believe what she's seeing. For in front of her is the most beautiful woman in the world, the face that they said rivals the mermaid princess. A former member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the Pirate Empress herself. Just one look at her and Nami can see that she's the most gorgeous woman sheave ever seen. She can't think what the men's reaction will be to her.

"Uh-huh. Let's go nami; I want to introduce Hancock to everyone!" Luffy cheered happily.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here." Nami agreed.

#TMG#

The straw hats are gathered in the kitchen looking puzzled. Luffy wanted to go somewhere but he said that he needs to come get someone before they go. That's fine, but the odd thing was he doesn't want them to go out just yet. He just took Jinbei and Nami with him. It's not like Luffy to exclude anyone, hence their confusion. Secrecy is just not like him! The guy can't even lie to save his life so they are wondering what the big deal is? They got cutoff of their thoughts when they heard Nami. "We're back and ready to go!" She told them briskly.

Then, the door opened and in came Nami, Jinbei, Luffy and a goddess!

"Hey guys, this is Hancock and she's coming with us!" Luffy introduced said woman.

"Hancock-sama!" Sanji quickly swoon on her feet, nose bleeding severely.

"Oh my, what a fine lady. May I see your-" Brook started to say but Robin swiftly covered his mouth.

"We are glad to have you with us Pirate Empress." Robin greeted her politely then smiled.

"Suuuupeeeeeeer! Hi sis!" Franky said to her as a way of greeting.

"Chopper then introduced himself. "I'm the ship's doctor tony Tony Chopper and you can come to me when you're sick!" The reindeer said excitedly.

Usopp's mouth is still gaping but he composed himself enough to tell her. "I am the mighty Sniper god Usopp and I have eight-million men waiting for us..."

"Shut up." Zoro said. Then he looked at Hancock intently. "Glad to have ya." He told her and smirked.

"Thank you, I am glad to be here." Is Hancock's only response.

"Hancock they're my friends. Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Jinbei! They are the best crew ever!" Luffy said with a large smile on his face and she can see that to him, they are truly the best. No one can miss the proud hint in his voice after all. Besides, they are the crew of the current Pirate King so it is natural that they are exactly like that.

The straw hats flushed and fidget in response to Luffy's introduction and Hancock and Luffy just smiled at them.

#TMG#

The atmosphere in the, Thousand Sunny as they call it is different from what Hancock had expected. The crew is doing their own stuff and it is as relax as it can be. Not considering the lowlife creature on her feet of course. They are traveling for weeks now and she still finds her darling's friends weird.

The first example is this worthless man Sanji. He never left her side since she got here. The dirty Cretin is groveling on her feet, blood dribbling endlessly from his nose and he turned to stone at least four times since this morning. As if this is not bad enough, another member of Luffy's crew named Brook is also annoying her. The skeleton musician is staring at her, giggling nonstop. He always wants to say something to her but multiple hands would grab him, halting his words.

The rest are polite enough but they mostly mind their own business. Hancock heard a tiny laugh beside her and when she looked, she saw a reindeer with a blue nose staring at her. They blinked at each other, unsure of what to say. She knows that it is the ship's doctor Chopper but it is still kind a weird for her to see a talking reindeer so she didn't speak.

"Hello." It said meekly.

"Hello." She answered back. It's a member of Luffy's crew, there for is important to him so being at least civil is a must.

"So, you're Luffy's friend right?" It started to say. "Did he tell you where we're going?" The reindeer asked her excitedly.

"No, Luffy didn't tell me anything." She answered with a frown.

_'He didn't even tell his crew, where could it be?' She thought to herself_. She had given Luffy every food she had on her but he remained tight lipped. That man is the most stubborn person ever! Her only plan failed her so Hancock could do nothing but to wait.

"Umm, so... Can I maybe ask you a question?" Chopper said. He is looking at her with that cute way of his. She resisted the urge to kick him and after a beat, she finally gave in and nodded. Are you sick?" After he said his question, all the activities in the ship suddenly stopped. Nine heads turned to her, eyes brimming with curiosity.

"No, why would you think that?" She answered.

"Well, your face always gets red whenever Luffy is near and you look like you're going to feint. So, I just want to tell you that if you're not feeling well, you can always come to me okay?" Chopper told her reassuringly. He didn't notice that his crewmates' head swivels to their captain and the Pirate Empress back and forth, gears slowly turning.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Sanji exploded. "Please tell me it isn't so, I beg of you!" He cried hysterically on the Flore looking exceptionally pitiful.

"Oh my, this is interesting." Robin giggled behind her thick book.

Jinbei blinked while Zoro just grunted. The other straw hats spluttered helplessly and Luffy is oblivious of it all.

"Alright. But I assure you, I am not ill. I am just a girl in love." Hancock said to the doctor, letting out a dreamy sigh and fixing her eyes on her beloved.

"Huh?" The little doctor asks confusedly.

"We're here!" They all heard Luffy's shouts of glee. The crew ready themselves while their ship gets ready to dock. Hancock meanwhile straightens her posture, her chin up and shoulders back. She's going to meet this mystery girl at long last.

A/N: Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's my birthday today so here's the last chapter!

Warnings: characters are OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 3: The mystery girl.

#TMG#

Hancock has been expecting a lot of things. From a large and mighty palace to an impenetrable fortress or even a thick and dangerous jungle island, but not this. Surely her beloved Luffy couldn't have thought there's something to see in this boring backwater village?

For it is where the Straw Hats docked at. A quaint little village in East Blue. The place is being run by windmills and from what Hancock could see, most people who reside here are simple farmers and fishermen. It wasn't what she imagined when her darling had asked her to have an adventure with him. This is such a peaceful place, what could thrill seeking Luffy want here?

When Hancock glanced at said pirate, she saw him just standing on the port with a wistful look on his usually cheerful face. His straw hat is again shadowing his beautiful eyes so she couldn't see the emotions lurking there but Hancock could tell that he is remembering a memory and she at least respect him enough not to ask. The Pirate King's crew is piled up neatly behind him, acting as his silent support and waiting for their captain to make the first move. Even the worm of a cook is paying her no mind.

A moment passed and then... Luffy lifted his head and a face splitting grin is across his handsome face. "Let's go shishishishi!"

"Aye captain!" The whole crew chorus.

Similar adoring soft looks can be seen on his crew but not Hancock. The Pirate Empress is blushing heavily and had directed her gaze on the ground near Luffy's feet. Her beloved's smile is too blinding, she might feint! But she quickly got over her fit when she saw that they were moving along and Luffy is already leading the way to the village.

Hancock ran to catch up to her darling but a worthless man tries to intercept her. "Hancock-swan let me esco-"

The lowlife didn't finish his sentence because she swiftly kicks him on his unmentionables. "I have no time for an insignificant fool like you. Get out of my way!"

The green haired swordsman turned to smirk at her. "Nice one."

"Well, he's been harassing her since she came aboard so I don't feel sorry for him at all." The navigator commented drily.

"You guys are super cruel!" The cyborg said while making a pose.

"Y-You don't have to w-worry about me, I-I-I won't get in your way so just please don't hurt me?" The long nose kid squeaked trying to hide behind the swordsman.

"Aaaah, Sanji are you alright? Someone get a doctor!" The reindeer screamed in panic.

"But you're our doctor Chopper." Jinbei reminded him gently.

That seemed to calm the reindeer and he started to treat the heavily nose bleeding man.

"Yohohoho, I felt a chill ran down my spine at that kick." The walking, talking skeleton chirped.

"Look, I think captain is about to enter a bar." Their archeologist said, pointing at Luffy.

Hancock quickens her pace once more when she saw this. "Wait for me Luffy~" She left the Straw Hats in the dust.

"Uhh yeah, I still can't believe it. Can you?" Nami said, blinking after Hancock.

"I think they're cute." Robin commented with a giggle.

"Luffy you lucky bastard." Usopp hissed under his breath.

"Careful or she might pound your face in the dirt." Zoro told usopp while walking the other way.

Usopp's shriek of terror was drowned out by Sanji's exclamation of. "At least he knows where he's going, unlike you Shitty swordsman!"

"Who asked you Nosebleed!"

"Don't move yet Sanji, you'll make it worse!"

Jinbei just sighed at his crewmates' antics while Brook laughed.

#TMG#

Hancock followed Luffy into a decent looking bar called the Partys Bar. They arrived at dawn so she was not surprised by the lack of people outside.

Her beloved burst through the doors and went straight to the bar top. Makinooooo I'm hungry!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Hancock was about to look around when she heard it. _'Makino huh?'_ Who is she and what is she to my Luffy? Haki leaked out of her in waves; her attention is now focused on the approaching figure.

It was a woman wearing a simple white blouse, a yellow shirt, a light blue skirt and her black hair is tacked under her green bandana. She was average of height but Hancock acknowledges that the woman will be considered pretty in this part of the sea.

The woman opened her mouth to greet them but she froze when she saw Luffy. Her eyes watered instantly and the harlot threw herself at her darling who caught her with ease. She wrapped her thin arms around him and sobbed on his chest. Luffy just stayed there, hugging the vile woman and his smile dimmed a bit.

Hancock meanwhile is seething at the background. If this clingy woman doesn't get her hands off of her beloved right now, she's dead!

The woman as if sensing Hancock's ill intent, yet disregarding it recovered and cupped Luffy's cheek tenderly. "Welcome back Pirate King!"

"I'm back Makino, shishishi!" Luffy beamed down at her.

The woman Makino smiled fondly and took noticed of her other guest. A beautiful tall woman with luminous skin and long silky black hair is standing a bit away from Luffy. She has luxurious lashes that frame her captivating blue eyes and she also has red velvety lips but it is set in a thin line. She looks like she swallowed something unpleasant but trying not to show it. Her expression is alternating between glaring at her and blushing sweetly at Luffy.

So Makino nudged Luffy. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend Luffy?"

Luffy's head did a 180 and then, he stretches his arm, bringing her at their side. The lady blushed some more if that were possible.

"Makino, this is Hancock. I brought her like I promised." Luffy told her with a proud smile.

Makino gasped and stepped back. She focused a considering stare on the beautiful woman and put her hand on her mouth. Then, a warm smile slowly made its way to her kind face. She offered her hand and said. "Hello, it's nice to meet you Hancock. I'm so glad that Luffy finally brought a girl over."

"Makinoooooo." Luffy wined.

Makino giggled. "I'm just so happy for you Luffy. You listened after all huh?"

"Yeah, you said it was important and Shanks would want to know." He answered with a pout.

"Of course he would. His little Anchor has finally grown up after all."

"Yeah, I'm not a kid anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Umm, Luffy? Uhh... Who is she?" Hancock asked meekly beside him, looking at his neck. He is taller than her now and she at least improved her behavior towards him even a little.

Luffy laughs a carefree laugh. "She's Makino, the mystery girl I wanted you to meet! She took care of me when I was a kid, she's nice! I know she'll like you."

This information lights up the Pirate Empress' gorgeous face. "Oh, it is very nice to meet you Ms. Makino." She greeted the other woman and grasps her hand lightly.

"Likewise. Why don't the both of you sit while I serve something?" Makino offered as she gestured to the barstools.

As soon as she disappeared, Hancock gave the bar a once over. Straw Hats and Red Hair pirate posters filled the place but she saw that Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary's Sabo's poster are here as well.

Luffy is looking around as well and he seemed truly happy to be back. Seeing his wanted posters gave him a source of accomplishment or Hancock guest that was the odd gleam in her beloved's eyes are.

"S-So Luffy, did you bring me here to see your mother? I mean she may look young but it runs with the family. I'm so honored and I don't know wh-" Hancock started to babble but Luffy cut her off.

"Makino's not my mom, I think its Dadan. Or that's what she said anyway."

"Who?"

"Dadan. The mountain bandit gramps left me with. She's funny!"

"Now, now Luffy, you should indeed take her to Dadan. I'm sure she would love to meet Hancock." Makino said her hands full of food and drinks.

"Hmmm, maybe." He was soon distracted when Makino placed a large quantity of meat in front of him.

While Luffy's eating, the barmaid turned her attention to the other woman in the bar. She's probably the most beautiful woman that Makino has ever seen but she also knows that Luffy does not care about looks. There must be something about her or Luffy wouldn't bother to bring her here.

"Is there something wrong?" Hancock asks when she notices Makino looking at her.

The barkeep just smiled a kind smile at her. "I'm just remembering the promise that Luffy and I made before he left. Do you want to hear the story?"

Hancock not wanting to pass up the chance for a tail about her beloved nodded regally. "I would love to."

#flashback#

Luffy and Makino are in the Partys Bar, it was the day of Luffy's departure from Dawn Island and Makino is feeding him before he sets out. She was at the counter while Luffy is in his usual seat.

"Look at you Luffy, you're finally grown up now and you'll follow your dream at last." Makino said, happy yet sad at the same time. Luffy made her life here interesting and he's surely going to be missed.

"Uh-huh. And when I find a treasure, I'll come back and give it to you Makino! It's payment for my treasure tab." Luffy said with a determine face.

She couldn't help but to let-out a small laugh, the kid is too cute for his own good. She heard him say that many times before and it still has the same effect on her. He's happiness is more than enough payment for Makino but Luffy would still insist and she never had the heart to say no to the kid.

"Eh? Why are you laughing Makino? Don't you believe me?" He asked her looking deeply offended.

She managed to present a straight face and then answered. "I'll always believe in you Luffy. But how about this, don't bring me an ordinary treasure. Got it?"

"Huh?" He tilted his head confusedly.

She stifled a giggle at this. "I want you to bring me the woman you're going to treasure for the rest of your life. Let me meet her someday so I can tell her to take good care of you and that she should love you, support you and treat you right."

"Oh, it's about that talk again?" He looked a bit annoyed at where their conversation is going.

"Yes Luffy, this is important you know. Shanks would want to meet her as well. But you'll only be able to pay me if you introduce her to me first. Okay?"

"Do I have to? What if I meet her and I didn't know she was it?"

"Oh, you'll know. If she can make you feel warm inside, if she makes your heart pound like it's coming out of your chest and can wait for you if you ask her to. When you feel a special connection with her and she always think about your wellbeing. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, it's you Luffy! You always know about people and you have good judgment, just trust in that." Makino looked him in the eyes and held out her pinky finger. "Is it a promise Pirate King?"

Luffy blinked but after thinking over it for a moment, he decided to rap his rubbery finger on hers. "Promise Makino."

#end of flashback#

When Makino finished her story, she looked up to see Hancock hyperventilating and Luffy had stopped eating with a slight color on his cheeks.

"Oh my, have I said too much?" She covered her face to hide her smile.

"Makino, you made Hancock weird again." Luffy commented.

When the barkeep turned her attention to the woman once more, she saw that Hancock opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out. She's blushing heavily and she couldn't look Luffy in the eye.

"See, she's strong and nice but she becomes like this all of a sudden. And she keeps asking me to marry her! How can I do that if she can't even talk to me? It's weird." Luffy told her, looking truly puzzled.

Hancock squeaked when she heard the word marriage came out of her Luffy's mouth. And Makino saw the problem here. The poor girl is too shy and too in love to produce a coherent sentence and Luffy's right, it can't go on like this.

"Do you like her Luffy? Is she really the woman whom you'll treasure for the rest of your life?" She asked the young Pirate King seriously.

The Pirate Empress lifted her face enough to see that Luffy is looking at her directly. "I wouldn't bring her to you if she wasn't. She's nice and strong and I just know its Hancock. Okay?" Luffy said with an uncharacteristic seriousness to him. "Everything you said back then, she's all that."

Hancock gathered all of her courage and said. "I Like you too Luffy. I'll try not to stutter so much when you are around and I will train rigorously to look you in the eyes!"

"Shishishishi, that would be awesome Hancock! I'll wait for you like you did for me, okay?"

She nodded and the two of them smiled in each other's eyes. Makino's feeling incredibly blessed to have witnessed this very, very special moment between the couple. But it was all broken when they heard several thumps of multiple bodies painfully hitting the Floor.

Just then, they heard a commotion outside and finally, the doors burst opened for the second time that morning. A tall large figure stalked inside and set eyes on Luffy. The man has long curly orange hair and an overweight physic. Luffy turned from Hancock and the two proceeded to commence a stare off with each other and then. "You haven't change Dadan!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Shut-up you brat! You didn't change a bit either."

Hancock's eyes widen. I thought Dadan was a woman? She swiveled her gaze to Makino who's wiping happy tears in her eyes.

"Hey Dadan, look! I brought home a daughter. Didn't you say that you'd like one?" Luffy stated eagerly.

What, another monster baby? Dadan looked around but she only saw corpses littering the Floor. One is already all bones and the other one is still bleeding profusely. The others just died with their eyes and mouth wide open. Poor suckers.

"What nonsense are you saying brat?" She snapped at Luffy. How she missed doing that. But, she'd rather bite off her tongue than admit it to anyone.

"Luffy finally brought home a girl to be his wife Dadan." She heard the familiar voice of Makino say excitedly and a little too proudly in her opinion.

_'Luffy... And wife...'_

_'Luffy x wife = ... ... ...'_

EHHHH?

"Aha, ha, ha... Ha. Ha. Hahaha. C'mon Makino, its Luffy we're talking about here." She said, a little hysteria licking out of her voice.

Hancock stood to greet the man/woman. The Pirate Empress smiled her most pleasant smile and said. "Greetings mother, I am pleased to meet you.

"Guys, why are you sleeping on Makino's Floor? Don't tell me you're tired already. We haven't explored yet!"

"Oh, they're just surprised by your news captain. Congratulations by the way." Nico Robin told the straw hatted boy with a mother like smile on her face.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"I'm happy for you Luffy!" Makino said in the background.

Dadan, burst into not tears. "Damn it! As if I care if you find a girl you love. You not so little brat!"

"Shishishishi!"

#TMG#

A/N: Thank you for reading this little story of mine! I just want this idea to leave my head and this is the result. Review if you have the time.


End file.
